


Winter Weight

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Size Difference, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: Beowulf's filled out for the winter.
Relationships: Beowulf/Adam Kapowski
Kudos: 44





	Winter Weight

**Author's Note:**

> if you, like me, enjoy a beowulf of substance, this is the fic for u

It was the sweltering heat of the body next to him that woke him up; Adam stirred, blankets catching around his limbs as he pulled himself away from the snoring lug. He felt his mistake instantly, the chill of their bedroom hitting his bare skin, goosebumps appearing as a shiver ran up his back. Adam pulled himself closer to Beowulf, careful not to wake the other man as his arms wound themselves around Beowulf's torso. Adam sighed from the immediate relief from the cold, sleepily burying his chest into the furry pillows Beowulf called his pecs - besides other things, the man was awfully creative when it came to naming body parts. 

He would've been content to just lie there, soaking up Beowulf's pleasing heat, breathe in his scent and enjoy the quiet. Adam wanted to, but there was something...different about it. 

Adam had lost count of how many times they'd been like this, a tangle of limbs and shared heat - he'd been close to Beowulf long enough to notice the man had  _ changed _ . The stupor of waking up began to fade, Adam's arms slipping away from Beowulf, his hands left to gently hold Beowulf's waist and -  _ oh. _ Adam's sleepy eyes blinked fast, pulling away and sitting up, gawking down at the new  _ softness _ that padded Beowulf's middle. Adam watched Beowulf breathe slowly, eyes glued to the swell of the man's belly. "When did  _ this _ happen?" Adam whispered it to himself, disbelief in his voice as evident as the shock on his face. 

Beowulf had always been a man of immense stature, that hadn't changed - if anything, he was bigger now. Adam let his gaze fall onto Beowulf's face, eyes creeping open wider as he began to notice how the new weight had settled onto the much,  _ much _ bigger man. Beowulf's face was fuller, that much was obvious; cheeks rounder, stubble from a few days without a razor's edge over them. The harsh turn of winter had motivated Beowulf to grow it out, but - Adam's eyes fell lower, lip tucking into his mouth. "Looks like  _ everything's _ growing…" Adam muttered quietly, taking in just how much thicker Beowulf's chest had become. Adam watched Beowulf breathe again, plump chest squeezing, the muscle beneath a layer of fat but still  _ there _ \- Adam's pulse quickened, knowing just how  _ strong _ Beowulf was, he had his doubts that a few extra pounds would stop the man from being a powerhouse.

But  _ this _ \- Adam slowly realized, letting his stare fall back to that heaving gut - was  _ way _ more than a few pounds. Beowulf had just thickened up all over, every inch of skin dusted with curly strands, Adam catching the faint pink scars - stretch marks - over the sides of Beowulf's stomach, in the nooks of his bulging arms, the ridiculous swell of his thighs - fuck. How had he missed all  _ this _ ? Adam's eyes moved on his own, locking onto every part of Beowulf, mentally comparing him to what Adam remembered. 

Adam's blood flowed south so quickly he swore he felt lightheaded, a warming bulge filling his tight briefs _. "Damn _ , Beo," Adam's whisper came out as a low growl in his throat, fingers twisting up in the sheets. Adam's cock grew with each heavy beat of his heart, jamming into his hip and trembling with anticipation. 

Adam's fingers twitched, curiosity a wily thing in the pit of his own stomach. He wanted to touch.  _ God _ , Adam wanted his hands all  _ over _ Beowulf, wanted to feel how he'd been cushioned by the plump flesh. His hands  _ ached _ to feel Beowulf's, a hunger deep inside that he'd only just now realized he had. It felt like a fire, burning hot in his chest, the heat of  _ want _ sinking in his stomach. Adam's cock gave a needy lurch in his briefs, but now, it was the last thing he wanted to get his hands on. 

Adam swallowed hard, untangling his hands from the sheets before he tore a hole in them. His breath held in his chest, hands reaching out for Beowulf, the heat of a flush budding under his skin. Adam's breath left him in a rush when his hands finally made contact with too warm flesh, giving immediately under his gentle caress, Adam's fingers  _ squeezing _ the doughy mound. He practically melted on the spot, wanting  _ more _ \- to feel for himself how Beowulf had grown. 

Beowulf was sound asleep, peaceful, snoring like a chainsaw. Adam felt anxiety mingle with lust in his chest, palms still full with the heaping handful of Beowulf's ample gut. Fuck, if he just - Adam kneaded the flesh between his fingers, sinking in and feeling the dense wall of muscle beneath the softness. Adam breathed hard, cock jutting against his hip, a trickle of wetness beading up at the tip.  _ "God...." _ Adam's skin was hot of his own racing pulse, his closeness to Beowulf had him burning up. Adam's hands were still on Beowulf's gut, feeling it rise, just barely shrinking back under his touch. 

Adam watched the swell stop, Beowulf's breathing sounding harsh, snore catching in his throat and - shifting, Adam freezing to the spot, eyes blown wide and heart jumping up to his mouth. Adam held his breath as Beowuld grumbled in his sleep, settling his head against the pillow, tremendous arms lax above his head. 

Adam's lungs started to burn before he remembered to breathe again, the huff he let out feeling hot over his tongue. "Oh, man," he huffed, hands slipping further up Beowulf's paunch. "That was way too  _ cl- _ "

Adam blinked at Beowulf's face. He looked closely, narrowing his eyes into scrutinizing silts. Was that...a smirk? 

Adam's neck ran hot with his blush, his face had to be scarlet by now. "Y-you're not asleep, are you?" 

Beowulf's smirk cracked into a toothy grin, eyes opened halfway to stare down past his gut, hands coming down to caress his pooching love handles. "Not since you started playin' with-" Beowulf gave his gut a slap, grin inching wider at Adam's visible shiver. "This big ol' thing." Beowulf's hands took his gut by the bottom of his overhang, jiggling it, the mound of soft flesh just bouncing with the slight force. "Thought you were gonna freak when you finally noticed, can't say I was expectin'-" Beowulf's eyes went to Adam's hands, still firmly on his gut. "Well,  _ this. _ " 

Adam's lips pursed info a thin frown, hands roaming over the soft curve, gently thumbing the pit of Beowulf's navel - he got an all too pleased growl from the man. "It doesn't bother me," Adam said through his teeth, heartbeat in his ears, cock throbbing like mad against his hip. The wetness had spread, a dark spot from where his pre started to bead through. "Just, ah. You're just-" 

Beowulf cocked a brow, expression looking way to open, waiting and so, so fucking  _ lovely. _ Adam gulped, shifting his weight to swing a leg over Beowulf's lap. Adam gave a thrust against the yielding mound, cock at an awkward angle in his briefs - it didn't stop him from grabbing as much as Beowulf's gut as he could, breath leaving him at how it just  _ sloshed _ in his grasp. "Fuck, you're so  _ soft _ ," Adam's voice strained into a whine, giving another shallow thrust of his hips, a wave rippling through Beowulf's heavy swell. Hard, already tenting up his boxers, Adam felt Beowulf's morning wood jut up against his own trapped cock. 

Beowulf's grin hadn't faded in the slightest, stuck on his face even as his cheeks turned rosy, breathing just a little harder. "Yeah?" Beowulf huffed, nudging his hips towards Adam - he got immediate pushback, Adam meeting him halfway with a thrust of his own. "Whose fault is that, huh?" Beowulf's tongue ran over his teeth, lust darkening his eyes. "Been stuffin' me since we met, 'bout time somethin' stuck." 

Adam groaned, ache of his loins getting to be too much, snatching a hand away from roaming Beowulf's gut to fish his cock out his briefs - the dripping, red and swollen cockhead jammed into Beowulf's gut. "I h-haven't been  _ force feeding _ you," Adam defended, hips easing forward into Beowulf's gut, his leaking cock running a tacky trail through the hairy dome. "I've a-always cooked  _ a-fff _ **_fuck_ ** !" Adam's hips jittered over Beowulf's gut, the bed creaking from the weight being thrown around. Adam drew his hips back slowly, cock throbbing hard, tip leaking like a busted faucet. 

Beowulf wore a smug grin that lit up his eyes, belly rising faster with his speeding pulse. "Yeah, but,  _ jeez _ , man…" Beowulf's hands reached below, inching below his gut, finding his trapped cock. "You're a damn good cook." Beowulf let out a relieved sigh when his cock finally popped free, springing out from the leg of his boxers. "And I'm gettin' hungry, so how 'bout you finish up and I'll show you just how much this gut can tak-"

Beowulf's words were lost to the sudden  _ roar _ from Adam, shutting his eyes against the hot, wet salvo of jizz that splattered up his gut, Adam's frantic thrusts making the fur of his gut into a frothy mess. Beowulf let out an 'oof' at Adam's weight falling on him, the other man feeling boneless. Adam's breath tickled over Beowulf's pecs, labored and spent.

"S-sorry," Adam huffed, already working a hand under himself, Beowulf getting a pleasant jolt of heat up his shaft from Adam's slick grip. "I'll get you off."

Beowulf arched his back into the slow jerk, eyes fluttering closed. "Hell yeah, then breakfast," Beowulf mumbled, gut giving a hungry growl.

Adam just nodded against his chest. "Jerk you off and I'll feed you myself." 

**Author's Note:**

> how long it take to pull my pants up(mhmm, mhmm, mhmm) broke a fingernail and then some (mhmm) tryna squeeze into my


End file.
